Milan Miracle
Milan Miracle is a former WSF Wrestler who competed in the company for 2 schedule year he is perhaps most known for being WSF European championship and WSF Tag team champions. Early Career/European Champion Milan Miracle debuted in July 2011, he would would not enter a feud until september 2011 when he was again and again attacked by then Intercontinental champion Million Dollar Man. Milan Miracle would fight back and earn a title shot at Sunday Bloody Sunday (2011). Milan Miracle ended up losing the match. He would then enter a feud with Edge for life, after the two had a match Edge for life attacked Milan Miracle, thing would get heated between the two and a barbed wire rope match was announced between the two at Fully Loaded (2011). Milan Miracle ended up losing the match. The followin week Milan Miracle would fight Tyler is Wrestling in a number one contender match for the european championship. The match would end in a double counout and both men would earn a title shot at Cyber Sunday (2011). At Cyber Sunday Milan Miracle defeated the champion Buzzsaw and Tyler is Wrestling in a triple threat match to win his first pay per view match and the WSF European championship. Tyler is Wreslting was bitter about his loss and attacked Milan Miracle two weeks after Cyber Sunday, Milan Miracle gave Tyler is Wrestling a title shot at December to Dismember (2011) in a ladder match. At December to Dismember, Milan Miracle retained his title against Tyler is Wrestling. Tyler is Wrestling still wanted another shot and after beating Milan Miracle on an episode of RAW he earned a last chance match at Royal Rumble (2012). At the royal rumble Milan MIracle would lose to Tyler is Wrestling thus ending his reign as European Champion Various Feuds After losing his title at the royal rumble, Milan Miracle would soon be announced to compete in the elimination chamber match at Final Call (2012) for the WSF Championship. Milan Miracle ended up being the first man eliminated. Again continuing his chase to become a world champion Milan Miracle competed in a money in the bank ladder match at Wrestlemania 2 but aswell lost that match. After a month or so, of not being in any particular feud, Milan Miracle then went into the chase for the intercontinental championship. At Hells Massacre (2012) Milan Miracle faced the then intercontinental champion Edge for life in a two out of 3 falls match. Milan Miracle lost the match 2-1. Promos started playing on RAW and Smackdown, about a debuing superstar who was slowly going to pick apart the WSF locker room, Milan Miracle would challenge this man to a match at Spring Stampede (2012). At Spring Stampede the surprise man ended up being The Legend Killer and he defeated Milan Miracle. Milan Miracle still wanted to prove he could beat Legend Killer but Legend Killer joined a stable called impact (Marlin, Legend Killer and Air Bourne) and Impact was causing trouble throughout WSF so a team was put together consisting of Chicagoes Punk, Jeff Hardy NWO and Milan Miracle. The two teams would face off at King of the ring (2012) with Milan Miracles team falling short. Shortly after King of the ring, Milan Miracle would form a tag team with Undertakers Demon and they would be called Deadly Miracles. Deadly Miracles would pick up a couple of wins and earn a title shot for the tag titles at Summerslam (2012). Deadly Miracles ended up losing to the champions the wolfpack (Christian Wolfpack and Daniel Bryan Wolfpack) . Following Summerslam Deadly Miracles agreed to pursue the tag titles very soon but for now see if they can win singles titles, Milan Miracle would earn a singles title shot at When Bad meets Badder for the untied states championship against the then champion Miz is Awesome. At When Bad meets Badder Milan Miracle lost the match thus not winning the belt. the following night on RAW Milan Miracle asked Undertakers Demon if he wanted to try and win back the tag titles but Undertakers Demon responded by attacking Milan Miracle. A match between the two was announced for No Escape (2012) where the two men would meet inside a steel cage. At No Escape Milan Miracle pulled off the upset and beat Undertaker Demon. Heel Turn/Wolfpack On RAW Milan Miracle now going by the name Santino Marella joined the very evil stable the wolfpack (other members being Daniel Bryan and Jeff Hardy). All 3 men would be attacked by The Heroes (Chicagoes Punk and Justin Ryder) and Christian NWO, a 6 man tag team match was set up for 2 day extravaganza (2012). Wolfpack ended up winning the match. Following that Wolfpack wanted to make there mark and each week they attacked someone new these men being # 1 Peep, Celtic Warrior and Dante Petralli. Another 6 man tag team match was set up for Winter Warfare (2012) with The Wolfpack winning once again. Santino Marella would compete in the royal rumble 2013 match but would go on to lose. After a few months of dominating the tag team scene the wolfpack finally got a tag team championship shot, and even better for them in a 3 on 2 match where if they won the titles they would get to defend it under the free bird rule. At Last Call (2013) The Wolfpack beat The Bonafide Ass kickers in a handicap match to win the WSF Tag team championship. A couple weeks later Daniel Bryan was realeased and the titles were then defended by just Santino Marella and Jeff Hardy. At Wrestlemania 3 The Wolfpack defended the the titles against Untamed Abilities (Broski of the week and Celtic Warrior) and lost the titles Late Career/Departure After Wrestlemania Santino Marella now returning to the name Milan Miracle turned on his partner Jeff Hardy (now Jeff Hardy NWO) by attacking him, at Extreme Rules (2013) the two men faced off in a first blood match where Milan Miracle won. Milan Miracle would then enter a feud with Air Bourne, after a couple weeks of competing against eachother on Nitro they split victories and a match was announced between the two at Hells Massacre (2013) in a hardcore match, Milan Miracle ended up won winning the match. After his last couple impressive pay per views wins he would get a united states championship match against champion Dante Petralli at Spring Stampede (2013), but at Spring Stampede Milan Miracle lost the match, after this Milan Miracle asked and was granted a release from WSF Championship and Accomplishments 1x WSF European championship 1x WSF Tag team championship